cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Lost Isles
Welcome to the wiki page for The Lost Isles (formerly Cimmerii), a Brown nation, currently a part of the alliance League of Extraordinary Nations. If you have any comments about this page, please feel free to send a message to Shakyr of The Lost Isles on Cyber Nations. __TOC__ Nation Information '' The Lost Isles is a growing, developing, and established nation at 94 days old with citizens primarily of British ethnicity whose religion is Sikhism. It is a backwards nation when it comes to technology and many refer to it unkindly as a 'Third World Nation'. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of The Lost Isles work diligently to produce Gold and Gems as tradable resources for their nation. It is a mostly neutral country when it comes to foreign affairs. It will usually only attack another nation if attacked first. The Lost Isles is currently researching nuclear technology for the use of nuclear power plants but believes nuclear weapons should be banned. The military of The Lost Isles has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. The Lost Isles allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. Its borders are closed to all forms of immigration. The Lost Isles believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizen's right to speak freely about their government. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. The Lost Isles will not make deals with another country that has a poor history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. Nation History (A Story) The Travels of Shakyr Born in the wild frontier lands, Shakyr's early life was not what one would expect of a ruler. Living in an isolated group of outcasts, Shakyr was taught a hunter's life from a very early age, stalking wildlife without detection, helping supply the group with fresh meat and learning how to defend himself with bow and staff. But Shakyr was always wondering what was over the next hill and when he was 18 he set off to see what just lay over the next hill. Over the following years Shakyr travelled the lands, heading far north to where it was bitterly cold and daylight all year round and far south, deep into the dry deserts, that strip the moisture from your very bones. During his travels, he learned the skills of a mercenary, tried his hand at being a travelling bard and discovered alot about the world. After seven long years, he headed back home, to see what had become of his family and old friends. The Creation of Cimmerii Upon arriving back home and finding everyone safe, he saw nothing had changed and much that could be changed. Slowly over the next year or two, he introduced small changes into the ways things were done, improving the lifestyle of the group of outcasts and eventually, the small group of outcasts had a discussion. The outcome of this disscussion was total support for Shakyr to lead the group and so the tiny nation of Cimmerii was born, with the capital Tenebrae located where Shakyr grew up. As the ruler of Cimmerii, the first thing Shakyr did was join the peace-loving alliance, League of Extraordinary Nations (LEN), to ensure protection for a young and growing Cimmerii. In the following months under Shakyr's leadership, the changes were great but the improvements many, with the lifestyle of Cimmeriians improving in leaps and bounds. A stable financial system was created, fueled by the construction of banks throughout the nation. Foreign relations improved, through the ties to LEN and trade improved, with harbors constructed on the coast and roads constructed throughout the lands. The population boomed and land had to be steadily explored to make sure everyone had room to grow. Factories were constructed, to lower an increasing unemployment rate and to give the skilled workers somewhere to earn a living. All in all, life was going pretty good and getting better. War and Turmoil And then war came. The Siberian Tiger Alliance, allies of the alliance LEN, were brutally attacked and Cimmerii armed up and marched off to war with the rest of LEN, in defense of her allies. Soon the war was over though, with minimal casualties and Cimmerii started rebuilding and expanding once again. Schools and universities were constructed throughout the nation, improving the existing education system and creating more skilled workers. A hospital was constructed in the capital, Tenebrae, with clinics constructed in outlying towns, improving healthcare and fueling an even larger population boom. Eventually, to reduce costs, Labor Camps were constructed and although it angered some people, Shakyr knew it for the best, for the Labor Camps quickly found uses for the lazy and the criminally-inclined, forcing them to help in maintaining the existing infrastructure at a cheap cost. The overall lifestyle of the average Cimmeriian though was pretty good and steadily improving. But war struck again. Friends and allies that Cimmerii knew and respected were attacked again and the armies of LEN and Cimmerii once again marched off to war. This time though, victory has not been so easy, with many soldiers dying and much of Cimmerii has been lost. But the Cimmeriians are stubborn and hardy folk, who will yell defiance in the face of a superior enemy, to their dying breath if need be. And while the lands can be razed and buildings destroyed, the brave soldiers know that so long as one Cimmeriian survives to fade into the shadows, Cimmerii can always be built again, anew. A New Beginning Severely damaged in the last war, the citizens of Cimmerii fled their beloved homeland and struck out across the ocean, searching for a paradise where they could peacefully rebuild their beloved nation. After many months they reached a group of islands and after weeks of searching could find no trace of anyone else. So the Cimmeriian survivors have started the process of rebuilding their beloved nation, in a group of islands they now call 'The Lost Isles'. Timeline of Major Events January, 2008 '28th January, 2008 The nation of Cimmerii was created. '''29th January, 2008 Cimmerii joins the alliance League of Extraordinary Nations (LEN) February, 2008 '''28th February, 2008 Cimmerii is one month old March, 2008 '''31st March, 2008 Shakyr, ruler of Cimmerii, appointed League Judge within the alliance League of Extraordinary Nations (LEN) April, 2008 '''30th April, 2008 Cimmerii goes to war (GATO-1V War). Thousands of Cimmeriian citizens break out the guns, join the army and march off to war. May, 2008 '''17th May, 2008 Peace reigns again and almost everyone goes back to working at the factories and farms. 165 casualties overall. June, 2008 '''10th June, 2008 Shakyr, ruler of Cimmerii, appointed Assistant Tribune of Interior within the alliance League of Extraordinary Nations (LEN) (and resigns from the position of League Judge) July, 2008 '''26th July, 2008 Cimmerii passes 2000 infrastructure and $1 million in taxes per day. '''28th July, 2008 Cimmerii celebrates its six month birthday. '''29th July, 2008 Cimmerii has been in the League of Extraordinary Nations (LEN) for six months. August, 2008 '''15th August, 2008 Cimmerii goes to war again (War of the Coalition). Tens of thousands of Cimmeriian citizens polish their boots, join the army and march off to war. Victory! An enemy nation is put into anarchy by a surprise midnight raid by Cimmeriian and allied forces. '''16th August, 2008 Cimmerii passes 2000 infrastructure again, this time on the way down. '''18th August, 2008 Cimmerii is in anarchy after surprise night attacks by enemy forces. '''21st August, 2008 Cimmerii is in anarchy again after further night attacks by enemy forces. '''23rd August, 2008 Cimmerii passes 1000 infrastructure again, on the way down. Shakyr, ruler of Cimmerii, appointed Tribune of Interior within the alliance League of Extraordinary Nations (LEN) '''24th August, 2008 Cimmerii stabilizes after 6 days of anarchy. It remains to be seen how long the stability will last, with Cimmeriian forces on high alert, awaiting enemy attacks. Peace is declared in all remaining wars and Cimmeriians flee their ravaged nation. November, 2008 '''1st November, 2008 The Lost Isles is formed, resource attempt #1 (Gems, Lead) - Cimmerii was 278 days old '''7th November, 2008 The Lost Isles is reformed, resource attempt #2 (Cattle, Furs) '''13th November, 2008 The Lost Isles is reformed, resource attempt #3 (Gems, Gold) December, 2008 '''13th December, 2008 The Lost Isles celebrates its one month birthday. '''28th December, 2008 The Lost Isles passes 1000 infrastructure (for the second time). January, 2009 '''1st January, 2009 The Lost Isles celebrates the New Year with a week of feasting and drinking in the capital city, hosted by the ruling family. Being an island nation, there is something decidely fishy about the food that was available. '''12th January, 2009 The Lost Isles celebrates its two month birthday very quitely, since people still haven't recovered entirely from the New Year's celebration. Exotic fruits and cold meats are shipped across for the celebration, at much expense to the coffers of the ruling family. '''29th January, 2009 The Lost Isles quietly celebrates one year in the alliance, League of Extraordinary Nations, with a sci-fi movie night, at the Royal Hall. February, 2009 '''27th February, 2008 The Lost Isles passes 2000 infrastructure (for the second time). Legal This page can be edited by anyone, therefore ''I cannot be held to account for any information that is posted by others. Should you have a problem with the content of this page, message Shakyr of The Lost Isles on Cyber Nations and the issue will be looked into.